One object of my present invention is to provide an improved mass air flow meter which is neutral or universal in respect to turbulent air flow caused by air flow devices immediately upstream from the meter such as elbows, remote air cleaners, superchargers, super-chargers with inter-coolers and other such upstream structure that contribute to turbulent air flow.
Another object of my invention is to provide a unique and advantageous venturi construction for a mass air flow meter.